In order to prevent EOS (Electrical Over Stress) and ESD (Electro-Static discharge) damage to the light-emitting diode (LED), some electronic components with Zener characteristic are usually added to the circuit. The electronic component with Zener characteristic does not affect the operation of the circuit, and can guide the abnormal discharge current to the ground terminal during the transient surge, and protect the circuit and the LED. Commonly used electronic components are Zener Diode, Transient Voltage Suppressor Diode (TVS Diode), or surface mount resistor (Varistor).
As shown in FIG. 1, a common packaging method is to add a Zener diode connected in parallel with the light-emitting diode to protect the light-emitting diode in the LED package. For example, the p-electrode (anode or positive electrode) Za of the Zener diode is electrically connected to the n-electrode (cathode or negative electrode) Bc of the light-emitting diode, and the n-electrode (cathode or negative electrode) Zc of the Zener diode is electrically connected to p-electrode (anode or positive electrode) Ba of the light-emitting diode. The manufacturing method comprises the steps of: placing the light-emitting diode and the Zener diode on a carrier substrate, and electrically connecting the light-emitting diode and the Zener diode by using a wire-bonding method, but this manufacturing method is complicated and the volume of the package structure cannot be reduced.
For the above-mentioned problems in the related art, no effective solution has been proposed yet.